


Winter

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing I wrote to get me back into fanfic mode. Inspired by this pic (because I’m terrible at writing original stuff without a prompt)<br/>(http://kingnorth.deviantart.com/art/Winter-196519197?q=gallery%3Akingnorth%2F7836425&qo=4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

“Jeez, Steph. Stare at that cup a little harder, why don’t you?” Jason said grumpily before lighting his cigarette.

“Aw, is my Jaybird getting jealous?” Stephanie said smiling up at him. She was holding a paper cup filled with coffee from their local coffee shop. The barista had written on her cup “To the prettiest girl I’ll see today” before handing it to her, which caused her to smile when she saw it. Jason on the other hand scowled hard at the boy behind the counter.

“Tch, hardly. That kid probably just got that dumb idea from Tumblr. Real original.” He said in a sarcastic and pandering tone.

“Y’know, if you did more stupid cute things like that for me once in a while, I’d probably do that thing you love in bed a little more often.” She teased as she kissed him on the cheek and hooked her arm through his. The two of them walked through the snow covered park enjoying the peace and quiet. It’d been quite some time since they could go out and enjoy a real date.

“Jason…” Stephanie finally broke the silence. “Where is this going?”

“Your cup? Hopefully in the trash soon.” He said jokingly.

“Very funny.” She said as she gently nudged his hip with hers. “You know what I meant.”

They’d been “together” for a few months now, and though she wasn’t sure if it was love just yet, she knew she loved spending time with him in and out of costume, with or without clothing. The more time Stephanie spent with Jason, the more her feelings grew for him. And she wanted to know it was at least a mutual thing. Jason stopped walking and turned to face her.

“Listen, Steph. I seriously don’t kn—-” he was cut off by the sound of two cars roaring down the street close by them followed by four police cars with sirens blaring. The two looked at each other in a silent agreement that their talk would have to be shelved for now. Jason tossed his cigarette and Stephanie trashed her cup before they raced off to a nearby alley where they had extra costumes stored. As the two got changed in the bitter cold, she couldn’t help but worry how that sentence started out. Him not knowing where they were heading was not something she wanted to hear.

“Steph…” Jason said as he finished putting on his Red Hood outfit, helmet under his arm to his side. “I’m really bad with relationship stuff, but… I thought we were already a couple.”

Stephanie looked up at him, adjusting her new Batgirl cowl, her cheeks flushed a bit. She suddenly felt awkward about the conversation she mentally prepared to have with him. There was a bit of yelling involved.

“Did you not think we were?” He said, confusion in his voice now.

“No, I just… I just needed to hear you say it.” She said smiling before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. As he kissed back, she could feel a smile on his lips spreading. Though she would’ve loved to indulge him some more, they had work to do. Breaking the kiss, she grabbed his helmet and helped him click it into place over his head.

“Okay, girl wonder. You ready?” He asked her as he regained his composure and wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand holding up a grappling gun.

“Ready when you are, boy wonder.” She said as she put her arm over his shoulder. Jason shot the hooked line up and the two were off.


End file.
